Of The Heart and Dance
by Echo321
Summary: A day when Bella and Edward spend some time alone and come to terms with their feelings. Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Lots of fluff! One-Shot


Bright sunlight filtered through the impeccably clean windows, dusting over the bed and illuminating the soft blue covers. The room was painted a pale yellow as the tendrils of light spread, stretching and coloring everything within its reach. Silence enveloped the space as tiny dust motes danced through the air. Letting out a content sigh, I opened my eyes as my hands habitually searched the space to my side. They came into contact with a cool marble hand that twined its fingers through mine. The bed stirred slightly as some weight was shifted and strong hands were wrapped around my torso. I turned into the embrace, letting out another blissful sigh as I felt his lips at my forehead.

"Are you finally awake," he asked, the smooth texture of his voice sending a silent thrill through my body. I nestled into his chest, planting gentle kisses across his collarbone. His sweet breath washed over me as I looked up to face him. Though I knew what awaited my eyes before I even moved, the impact was still ever the same. His golden eyes smoldered into mine, liquid onyx melting to create the most beautiful shade I had ever seen. My eyes traced the angular jaw line up to his perfectly sculptured cheekbones. They came to linger on the soft, full lips that wore a blinding smile. I copied the action as I confirmed the answer to his question. He chuckled softly and pressed me closer, tucking my head under his chin.

"What time is it?" I asked, settling against the cool skin of his chest again. The temperature never bothered me much; on the contrary, it was appreciated on hot days such as these.

"A little past three. You slept for a few hours. How was your nap?"

"Restful," I whispered. "I dreamt of you."

His chuckled returned the pleased smile to my lips as he buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"You didn't talk much in your sleep. Although I suppose that only prolonged amounts of sleep bring on the whispered pathways into that unreadable mind of yours." I frowned, looking up at him through confused eyes. His gentle fingers moved from my hair to my forehead, attempting to smooth the creases that folded over. At his touch my face relaxed as my eyes gazed into his. His laugh brought me out of the golden depths as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Did you mean to ask me something, love?"

"Mmmm," I replied, attempting to control the erratic tempo my heart had taken. I looked down to clear my head but a cool finger caught my chin, bringing it back up. Cold lips crushed down on mine, taking my breath away. Though the kiss was meant to be gentle, its intensity seemed to increase until he finally pulled away. He planted kisses along the side of my jaw, down my neck, and followed the outline of my collarbone. His head came to rest on my chest, above the racing beat of a love filled heart. He closed his eyes as my hands tangled in his hair.

Time was of no importance. The only aspect that mattered lay with me, fulfilling the greedy, ever growing need for his companionship. His presence not only brought pure, untarnished love, but it also brought the loving relation of friendship. I smoothed his unruly hair down, relishing in the soft texture of his bronze curls. As my hear rate returned to normal he lifted his head up and smiled brightly at me. Putting his arms behind my back, he brought both of us up and after planting a kiss on my temple, got up to go to his cd player.

"What would you like to listen to, Miss Swan?" he asked, throwing a playful smile back at me. Giggling, I stretched as I walked to his side.

"You decide," I said. "Besides, I don't even know half the music in your collection."

He frowned and looked down at me. "That's a pity. Some of this music could be the best kind to dance to." He walked over to a white shelve that was labeled 1950's. His long fingers grabbed a clear CD cover, after which he flew over to the player, took out the Debussy CD, and stuck in the new one. I moved from the bedside to his room window, and looked at the evening sun. It threw warm hues over the tops of the trees. As soft music drifted across, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Too bad you don't like dancing. This would be the perfect song to dance to."

My smile disappeared from my lips as his remark was made. I didn't belong with this creature. He deserved so much more than a girl who couldn't even walk across a flat surface without tripping. I held him back from all that he could be with a partner of his own kind. Someone who would be able to keep up with him. Someone who wouldn't cause him as much pain as I did. Every passing day, I accused myself of causing him pain. I was responsible for the burn, the flames that I was sure erupted in his throat as soon as I was a mile off. My eyes flitted to the small ebony table set next to the bed. On top of its smooth surface was a picture of him and me. I closed my eyes at the picture, too weak to look at it anymore. He deserved someone who could stand next to him and fit.

His arms suddenly stiffened as he sensed my change of mood. He turned my body towards him, but I kept my eyes down, unable to meet his gaze. My face was brought up with one finger, but my eyes darted around him to his cd player. His hands firmly clamped around my face, forcing me too look into his eyes. He saw the hurt there. The blame and the doubt were clear on my face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong," he said, his features forming into an unbearably concerned expression. His hands wound around me, as I crushed myself into his chest. The potent, rich scent on his sweater helped calm me down as I forced the tears to stay in.

"You deserve better," I stated simply, my words coming out in a muffled whisper. "You deserve someone who would be able to stand by you side and never waver from that position. I can't even walk without tripping and terribly injuring myself."

His hands wound tighter around me as he let out an exasperated breath. He rubbed smooth circles around my back. Eventually he pulled me out of his embrace, holding my face so that his eyes me mine. His lips twitched up into the killer crooked smile.

"Darling," he whispered. "I would never want anybody else by my side, except you. I have searched though thousands of women to find you, my love. You think that _I _don't deserve you?" he asked, incredulity marring his tone. "Bella, I am so blessed that I even get to stand in the same room as you. Do you think that a monster like me, could ever deserve be with you?"

I covered his mouth with a hand, preventing him from say anything else.

"You are not a monster, Mr. Cullen! Do you hear me? Nobody with a heart like yours can be a monster," I said, moving my hand from his mouth to his unmoving chest. At the contact, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against mine. One hand removed itself from around me to place it over my hand on his chest.

" Teach me," I whispered. He opened his eyes and gave me a confused look. "I want to dance," I said. Understanding lit his eyes as an unmistakable joy radiated from him. His hand wound around me again as he walked backwards to a clear space in

his room, next to the gigantic window that looked out onto the forest. I laid my face in the cook of his neck as he bent his head down to nestle his in my hair.

"There is no need to teach you, love. I'd much rather dance right here, wrapped in your embrace." At this he pulled me up and gently placed me on his feet. The song changed to an unfamiliar tune, though I barely noticed. As the soft music drifted across the room, he swayed from side to side. I sighed in contentment, my past worries erased from my mind. It was in moments like these that I really felt like I belonged. Here, in his arms, in his world.

There was no need for any words. Our only communication was through the soft caresses, through the sweet sighs that left our mouths. His lips kissed a trail from the hallow beneath my ear to my jaw. His ocher eyes gazed into mine with burning intensity evident in the onyx love that swirled within them. He once again leaned his forehead on mine, bringing our gazes closer together.

"I love you," he stated simply. I smiled up at him, my hands tangling in his hair.

"As I love you," I replied, bringing my lips to his.


End file.
